<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Platonic Roceit ficlet by Owlxle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225767">Platonic Roceit ficlet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlxle/pseuds/Owlxle'>Owlxle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23225767</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlxle/pseuds/Owlxle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is lonely, Deceit is the only other side who isn't busy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, platonic roceit - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Platonic Roceit ficlet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a roleplay I did with one of my friends, first Sanders Sides fic, more to come.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman approached the dark side’s door with confidence, knocking loudly. Logan, Patton, Virgil, and even Remus were busy, leaving the prince bored and rather lonely.</p><p><br/>
Deceit jumped at the sudden noise from his door, it took him a moment to calm his nerves and by then the possibilities were racing through his head. “Who are you and what do you want?” his voice coming out shakier than he had expected.</p><p><br/>
The Prince called from behind the door: “It’s Roman! You know, the creative side that’s nothing like his brother? Everyone else is busy and I’m bored!” Can I hang out with you?”</p><p><br/>
Deceit's heart was racing, nobody but Remus and-<br/>
Nobody but Remus had ever come to his door and willingly interacted with him. "Hmm… 'Roman'? Doesn't ring a bell."</p><p><br/>
"Well then, I guess I'll just go and hang out with myself because all of my friends are busy." He progressively lowers his volume, creating the illusion that he was walking away.</p><p>Deceit panics for a moment "Roman, wait!" He sighs "Pathetic." He hisses quietly to himself.</p><p>Roman remains behind Deceit's door</p><p>Deceit speaks almost in a whisper, steadying his voice "Please don't leave me…"</p><p>Roman's eyes widen for a moment in surprise, "I didn't actually leave, Bud" he says, in the most comforting voice he could muster.</p><p>Deceit scratches behind his ear and laughs awkwardly "Y-yeah. I knew that." He can hear Roman whistling from outside of his door</p><p>The Prince waits a few minutes before asking the obvious question "Can I come in or do I have to sit out here?"</p><p>Deceit hesitates for a moment. "You may enter." His door unlocks with a click</p><p>Roman walks into Deceit's room and looks around.</p><p>"It's a bit barren, I know. Nothing I can do about that." He shrugs</p><p>"I actually don't mind."</p><p>"Really? I've always assumed that your room was filled with clutter."</p><p>"You're thinking of Remus, remember?”</p><p>“I think I’ve blocked it out,” he chuckles “Must be truly terrifying.”</p><p>“Deceit, I literally share a room with him,” Roman says, looking around for a seat.</p><p>Deceit summons a sufficiently lavish chair for the princely side with a wave of his hand and lets out a dramatic yawn “My sincerest condolences.”</p><p>Roman sits down with a sigh, "I bet you're really happy to not have to share a room with that rat."</p><p>“You’re being absolutely ridiculous, of course, I would happily share a room with your brother!" Deceit’s voice dripping with sarcasm</p><p>Roman hums, “Keep telling yourself that.” He summons a mug of hot chocolate and takes a sip.</p><p>Deceit glances at Roman's beverage and hums "That's not a bad idea…" he muses, summoning a mug of his own with a snap of his fingers and takes a long sip.</p><p>“Sometimes I wish I didn’t have a brother.” Roman sighs, taking another sip and taking a look around Deceit’s room.</p><p>“Something wrong, Roman?” Deceit looks around</p><p>Roman hummed, “Nothing.” finishing his hot chocolate.</p><p>“Are you growing bored with my company? I wouldn’t blame you.” Deceit looked away as he spoke</p><p>“No, just wondering why you always stay in your room instead of spending time with the rest of us.”</p><p>He forced a laugh, “You aren’t exactly the most welcoming.”</p><p>“What about Virgil, he must be a breath of fresh air, right?”</p><p>Deceit looked at Roman with surprise for a moment, “Not exactly.” He mumbles, glancing at a picture frame that sat on his desk.</p><p>The Prince tries to look at the photo</p><p>Dee looks back at Roman and then quickly back at the frame, he dissipates<br/>
the object with a discreet wave of his hand.</p><p>Deceit shifted to give the other side a clear view of the now-empty spot.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Something wrong?”</p><p>“I could’ve sworn that there was a picture frame…” He stands and walks over to the desk</p><p>Dee shrugs, “You must be mistaken.”</p><p>“I guess. Hey, can I ask you a question?”</p><p>Deceit hums to indicate his permission</p><p>“What makes a Dark Side a Dark Side?” He resummons the frame and the<br/>
photo, picking them up to examine them</p><p>Deceit sighs, “I suppose, as I don’t know, that it has to do with the way that Thomas perceives different aspects of himself.”</p><p>“Oh.” A smirk forms on his face, “Another question, do you like my brother, I mean, like like him?”</p><p>Deceit hums, with a face of faux deliberation, “No. In fact, I don’t particularly ‘like like’ anyone, certainly not Remus. Sure, we’re ‘friends’ but I very much doubt that I could put up with him as a partner.”</p><p>Roman nods, “If you did ‘like like’ someone you probably wouldn’t tell me either way.”</p><p>“Well- I mean- If I did-” He sputtered grow less confident with every word.</p><p>“If you did?”</p><p>“I don’t know, considering how close you are with Logic, Morality, and Virgil.<br/>
As for Remus, he couldn’t keep a secret to save his existence, it’s not in his nature.” Deceit winced in pain, hoping Roman wouldn’t notice.</p><p>He did. “Are you alright, Deceit?”</p><p>“<em>Yes</em>, I’m fine, <em>totally</em> fine, <em>nothing</em> wrong.”</p><p>“You look like you’re in pain.”</p><p>“I have <em>no</em> idea what you mean.” He forced a laugh</p><p>Roman rolls his eyes and starts walking out of the room</p><p>“Wait!-” He cried. “I’m <em>not</em> sorry, Roman. It’s <em>not</em> hard for me to be so honest. I <em>don’t</em> understand if you can’t deal with that.”</p><p>Roman pauses</p><p>“You <em>can’t</em> leave if you so desire. I’m <em>not</em> sorry again.” He looked away from the doorway</p><p>“Honesty really isn’t your strong suit, your whole thing is lying.”</p><p>Deceit hums, “You <em>aren’t</em> correct in that observation.”</p><p>The Prince laughs, “It was actually really nice spending time with you, Deceit”</p><p>Deceit turns back towards Roman, “I- Thank you.”</p><p>Roman runs back and gives Dee a quick hug before leaving.</p><p>Deceit smiles.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You have absolutely NO idea how many fandoms I'm in.<br/>Have a wonderful day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>